Some gas turbine engine panel elements, such as for example some combustor heat shield panels, may have features which are relatively hard to mold. Such features may include, for example, a curved shape, angled retention members and/or angled cooling holes. Accordingly, manufacturing these elements using a molding process while being able to easily remove the element from the mold cavity may require the use of a mold with a complex configuration, which may render the use of a molding process such as powder injection molding to manufacture these elements undesirable and/or impractical.